lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
L.A. Noire Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ If you would like to become a Detective (Administrator) on the L.A. Noire Wiki, then leave a message stating why you think you deserve to be one and any experience you have. The community will then decide if you should be promoted and a bureaucrat will get back to you with the decision. Category:Site administration Category:L.A. Noire wiki Declined-Mastererium Well I've never been an admin for any Wiki before, and I am quite dedicated to L.A. Noire because it's basically the only AAA game being released in Australia. :) But I don't want to seem desperate at all or anything. If I was to be an admin for this Wiki, it'd be an honor really without sounding like an idiot...MetallicaFTW. 12:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You seem to have a good knowledge of the game but you seem to make the majority of your wikia edits on blogs, that not a bad thing but you haven't made that many main page edits on any wiki's, i'll review your request with Anon and we'll get back to you with the decision as soon as possible. Tom Talk 13:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wikis like The Vault and CoD wiki is that they're very active and alot of things have already been discovered before you can find them out yourself you know? And since this wiki isn't as active as The Vault and CoD wiki, I'd probably be able to focus more on the games content and doing edits instead of blog posts.MetallicaFTW. 16:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Were going to wait until we need more admins as at the moment the wiki is quiet, we'll get back to you once there's more activity and a chance for you to prove yourself so to speak. Tom Talk 19:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Accepted-Assassin Guy It would be nice to be a administrator on this wiki. Well, I was never admin before but got some experience as editor and I have been working hard on this wiki lately. If I have to wait until the game's release to become admin then I'll do it, just let me know when the time comes :). Until there I'll just keep doing what I can with the scarce info the game have. Guy Talk 16:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :You seem like a good editor and we'll take your request into consideration when there is need for more admins. Tom Talk 16:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you can count on me when you need admins :^) Guy Talk 16:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rollback-Quiet Man Well, since the wikia is starting to get popular, I have decided to request administator rights. I have been contributing to this wikia lately and I have do some experience as an administrator, at this wikia I'm also a Bureaucrat at this wikia . Thank you for time reading.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 01:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : You have been around here for a while and your edits aren't bad, but I don't think you're ready to become an admin just yet. Mainly because you're still not familiar with a lot of Wikia's tools and, as shown by at least two actions on the Coffee wiki, you don't use them properly (in some cases). : But don't let this discourage you. I know that you learn quickly and since were putting off all admin promotions until more are needed, you may just be ready when that time comes. --Anon talk 02:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Declined-TruLegend911 It would be generous if you would make me an admin(detective) Or even a roll back (patrol officer) i've been on this wiki everyday not signed in unfortunately for quite some time i would say since i first saw the commercial on the comedy awards.I've been waiting for L.A. Noire for over a year now and i'm very interested in this upcoming game so i will be on the official website as well as this site very often to aquire new information on this game. i too am not the biggest fan of spammers and trollers so i would take off any garbage of this site if i am put on the hierarchy, so i hope that i can be put on the force to help out this site. :I don't think you have enough experience as an editor and a wikia user yet, maybe sometime in the future when you have more experience but right now your not ready and we don't actually need one at the moment, also please sign your messages by leaving this ~~~~ at the end of messages, thanks for applying :). Tom Talk 09:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :).TruLegend 911 01:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Declined-Supernoober1 I want to be a admin i have a great knowledge of the game and have pre-ordered the game with months please make me an admin and i will give you $2 (supernoober1 19:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC)) :You are obviously a very inexperienced user, to sign messages put ~~~~ at the end of the message, and i think there are better people for the job, also we've just made 2 users admins so we don't really need one right now, maybe when you make more edits and get more experience. Also the Captains of this wiki are not corrupt so we don't take bribes ;). Tom Talk 19:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) NikolaiGman Hello Admins, I would like to be considered for adminship, mainly in the area of rollback/patrol. I am currently studing several grammar-based courses, and see this as a fantastic opportunity to flex my mind muscles, and give back to the internet articulate content as a thanks for the fun it has provided me over the years. Also, in previously years I have studied IT and web-design; so I'm no stranger to the nuances of a wiki. Of course I will remain open to guidance, I'm just laying down what my experiences are. L.A. Noire is set and ready to go at home, having got it in the mail last night. As soon as I start playing through the campaign, I'll endeavour to uploaded content and extrapolated on existing pages. Please consider me for an adminship. The personal passion is here, as well as the practical side of applying my coursework in a friendly environment. Thankyou for your time, and further consideration.